1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a bonding configuration structure and a testing method thereof, and more particularly to a bonding configuration structure and a testing method for facilitating electrical testing in a bonding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the liquid crystal display is gradually becoming the mainstream of all the displays, mainly because that the liquid crystal display occupied the smaller space than the conventional CRT display. However, the process of manufacturing the liquid crystal display is more complicated than that of manufacturing the CRT display. The reason for the above situation is that every steps of the procedure takes high skill and concern while producing the electrical product. The bonding process is a crucial process of the LCD manufacturing process and can be applied to the manufacturing process of Chip on Glass, Flexible Printed Circuit Board on Glass, Chip on Flexible Printed Circuit Board, and Flexible Printed Circuit Board on Printed Circuit Board. Traditionally, the quality of the bonding process is inspected manually with the naked eye and determined by checking the traces of the bond portion. However, qualitative determination by manual inspection without quantitative analysis is subjective. Typically, the quantitative test is at the later stage of the manufacturing process, which is after the process of bonding the printed circuit board. Therefore, the defects on the electrical product would not be found out until the later stage of the manufacturing process. As a result, the whole processes simply waste time and the cost. Additionally, manual inspection of the bonding process fails to automate the process.